Lucas, Guardian of the Waters
Though the water's great guardian shall arise to quell the fighting, alone its song will fail, lest the earth shall turn to ash. (Please note that for some reason the wiki is not accepting Lucas's art file. His canon art is linked under Appearance) History The Lucas before he was Guardian is considered unimportant to the history books. Some might still have known from their history that he was the son of a lighthouse keeper, the eldest of four children, on a far flung rock in one of the colonial provinces of the Empire. Somewhere, surely it is still recorded, that he came to capital as the prior Guardian of the Waters, Host immemorial, grew too old in body to continue the task. None are alive who remember when the Guardian chose him, from the hundreds of other tribunes, and led him, alone, into the Ocean Temple. None were witness to when he was appointed with oils and salt, taught the Songs, told the Secrets, and presented with a sharp dagger. The knife fell, and thus, the mantle was passed. And hundreds of thousands cheered when a new Guardian emerged from the Temple. In truth, Lucas was now the unwilling possessor of the mantle, and privy to a host of memories, emotions, and thoughts which were not his. Much of his time was spent exploring and traversing the depths off the Alphaen empire, presiding over the offerings and festivals to the Primordial Sea and himself, communing with the Waters, and bringing fair weather and strong currents to the realm. Centuries later, a young Princess, daughter of the Diluvian Queen, came to him. She asked for a boon, so that she might next wear the crown. Lucas gave her the greatest gift that he knew: he taught her the Songs, so that the wonder and beauty and power of the Seas could be shared amongst the people of the Alphaens instead of horded away. That was his gift to her for her love, to present before her Mother. He gave her the Oceans themselves. Confident that when next they saw each other, she would be a Queen, he parted from her to resume his wanderings beneath the waves, with the promise that he would return in a moon's time to join her, whatever the outcome. When he returned, it was not to a Queen, but to a Master. Though anger and rage filled his heart at the sight of his blinded and deposed lover, he stayed his wrath. He instead asked the new Ruler that the three princesses be released to him. The Prince refused. Lucas begged for just Argentum to be released, and still he was denied. He offered all the treasure in his temple, and swore upon wind and wave that the Master would not see sight of them again. They would leave Alph and trouble him never if he but gave her to him. A third time, he was denied, and Lucas returned to his temple in loss. Millions were sacrificed, and not merely slaves, but Alphaen blood. Not to the Sea or Sky, but to the Prince's own hubris. Still, neither Lucas nor the Guardian of the Skies moved their hand, instead keeping within their Temples, insulated within their realms. Theirs was to maintain the Harmony between the Alphaens and the Sea and Sky, not to interfere. Then came the rumors: that the three princesses had been given up as offerings, and their blood now stained the waters of the new temple to the Prince. In despair, in fury, in desperation, the Guardian of the Waters emerged from his temple.With empty eyes and shattered heart, he flapped his wings but once. The wind blew. The rain fell. And oceans rose... and rose... And rose. What was done could not be undone, and in a single day, the Empire its beauty, wonder, taint, and crimes, were drowned. If Lucas had any care of the loss of life, it was slight. Everything that he cared about was gone. Now, stripped of much of his former power, at the exchange to a power Greater than those he worshiped, he finds himself in a new world. Perhaps there is still time to atone for his former actions... Appearance Despite his centuries serving as the Guardian of the Waters for the Alphaen people, Lucas appears to have aged only a few years since he was first ordained as the Beast's host, appearing as a young man in the prime of his life. Lucas has the appearance of the many standard Alphaens; silvered wings, finned tail, and tapered horns though his particular coloration is in the blues. Part of his hair is tied back with a red band, a favor from his mate and lover, Argentum. Personality Lucas's true personality was more happy-go-lucky, if a little brash, taking everything with a smile and laughing off even the slightest insult. He as much more easy going before his merger with the Guardian; one could have even described him as irresponsible at times. He was a man who loved and lived passionately, and loved his family. Now, much of 'Lucas's' personality is a blend of his and the collective of those before him, their millennia of existence manifesting itself much more easily than Lucas's own scant years, and the quiet conversation he seemingly has with himself is the two sides of the one soul trying to come to terms: Lucas's own human passions and the Guardian's serene nobility. As Guardian, Lucas possessed a messiah complex, believing himself to be a demigod, or even the Primordial Ocean himself, due to his bond with the Beast, someone who would maintain balance to the Alphaen world. Due to the callous and hedonistic upbringing in Alphaen society by his position, Lucas displayed almost no empathy for anyone, seeing even those fellow Alphaens as beneath him, and preferred his own solitude amidst the splendors offered to him. His nature was extremely intimidating, to the point where even those who worshiped at his temples feared his wrath. He was benevolent, cherished by the people who praised him and saught his Wisdom. He was known as tolerant, sage, fair, and moral (by at least Alphaen standards), and he had an aptitude superior to all, befitting a Guardian. Loves Lucas now finds peace in the salt of sea spray, the cool ocean breezes just before the storms, and cloud dappled skies at dawn. With Argentum's presumed death, from his own actions, Lucas seeks out the embraces of the flesh and wine to numb his loss, if but for a moment. Fears There is little Lucas truly fears anymore, having lost almost everything and thus is haunted by his grief-stricken actions. Death would be a kindness to him, were it not his driven task to preserve the last of the Alphaen people and culture. Now, he fears the total loss of his people, and will do anything to ensure their way of life is preserved. Hobbies In his solitude, Lucas can be found singing in prayer to the Waters. Interestingly enough, he considers not the gold and silver the most valuable of his treasures, but a myriad of shells he finds along his travels. He rather enjoys the finest things in life, used to being pampered from his position, and will collect valuable arts and statues and trinkets to add to his collection. Family Argentum - First born daughter of the Diluvian Queen and contentor for the throne, she came to him asking for a Gift to present to her mother for a throne. He bade her travel and be his companion for a year, and during that time, the two fell in love with each other. She is presumed dead, as Lucas drowned Alph on the mere rumor of her sacrifice. Friends Currently has no friends or allies, though things may yet chance. Enemies Alphaens who are still loyal to the Prince, and those who would think themselves lords over his people. Aspirations Lucas would see the Alphaen people gathered once more, their empire resurrected and hold dominion over the Seas and Skies of old.